<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>From Out Of This Darkness And Into The Day by NidoranDuran</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487202">From Out Of This Darkness And Into The Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran'>NidoranDuran</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Breeding, F/M, Face-Fucking, Mindbreak, Misogyny, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Shotacon, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:15:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sae rescues the scared son of a drug boss she led an investigation into, but the boy has taken the powerful 'male enhancement' drug, and uses it to good measure in breaking down the woman who showed him all that kindness. Anonymous commission.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Looking up from her laptop in time to see the twelve-year old boy who was supposed to be napping on her couch force a kiss upon her was the sort of surprise Sae really didn't need. Her eyes went wide as she stared at Koji, the confusion leaving her a kind of startled where she didn't really feel like she had a good way to argue against any of it, caught in a position she was ill suited to deal with. Especially as he reached to feel her up through her top, moving with a certainty and a knowledge of where he was going that he just should not have had.</p><p>"Koji, stop that." Finally, she pushed him back. The young boy looked at her with a face furrowing in anger. "That's not appropriate."</p><p>"Shut up, bitch," was all the boy shouted back. That was bad enough, but nothing could have prepared Sae for what he followed it up with. "Dad would bring me sluts to fuck but you took him away, so now you have to be my slut!"</p><p>Sae had been working the case of a drug production operation in Tokyo for the past few months,taking point on the Public Prosecutors Office's side of an investigation spanning multiple departments and levels of Japanese law enforcement, due to the sheer scope and threat of what was happening. A drug called MK hit the streets, enhancing male libido, stamina, and penis size. That wouldn't have been too bad by itself, but it also increased sexual aggression in those who took it, and made the men who took it secrete pheromones that induced a heat in women that was causing a massive crisis. Sex crimes exploded in frequency, and it was all hands on deck to stop this as women were either getting raped or chemically enticed to let it happen.</p><p>Coming in with the second wave, once the criminals were disarmed and being led out of the place, Sae led the charge on evidence collection, but the most interesting find wasn't evidence at all. It was the boss's scared, terrified young son hiding out, a pre-teen boy who didn't belong in a place like that. It was the dead of the night and there simply weren't any people on tap to handle a child, so Sae decided to step out and offer her help; for a few days, Koji would stay with Sae until they could find somewhere to place him or find relatives who could really take care of him.</p><p>Now, Koji was feeling Sae up and tugging her clothes off. He imposed kisses upon her again, and Sae wondered why she was powerless now. She didn't shove him back as he pushed upon her again, and she felt too weak to do so, an unactionable fever and confusion leaving her unsure what to respond to this mess with. When he pulled back, spit strands hung off of his lips from how sloppily he had gone at her. "You're going to suck my dick," he told her.</p><p>"I will not," Sae said. She tried to slip out of the chair, but her legs didn't cooperate. "What happened to you? You were a quiet, nice boy up until now, and now you're being such a foul mou--"</p><p>"I don't want to hear anything but you choking on me, cunt." Koji ignored her, letting loose his more callous and crass side, a bitter pre-teen misogynist who was finally comfortable taking charge. He reached into his pants and fished out a cock far too big for a boy his age, and before Sae could respond to it, he seized her hair, tugged her down and forced her to bend forward, not exactly into a comfortable position, and receive the cock forcing its way into her mouth. "Dad would bring me prostitutes and junkie sluts how would know how to suck my dick. Can you suck dick, or will I have to teach you what you're good for?"</p><p>Wild slams forward filled Sae's mouth and forced down into her throat, the lawyer choking in frantic worry as she received slam after slam forward, brutal motions imposing upon her something much too senseless for her to know what to do. And yet, every breath she took in through her nose burned with a hazy warmth that left her falling deeper into confusion, challenged by the idea that she was starting to understand what was going on, and not in a good way. Her body shuddered, throbbing with the hazy worries sweeping across her. She was piecing together the situation, but slower than she should have, fumbling her way into steady realization at long last what sort of savagery was happening here.</p><p>Koji was given MK by his father, triggering early sexual maturation, granting him a cock bigger than a boy his age should have had, and fostering attitudes toward sex warped by time spent with criminals and being given women who would fuck him if it meant getting money or drugs from his father. Now, those charm pheromones were hitting her, clouding her judgment and weakening her body, leaving her incapable of resisting or arguing against these feelings. She had no choice but to take it, and learn what abuse this boy would repay her kindness and concern with.</p><p>"Choke harder," he told her, making sure each push made his balls smack against her chin. Sae struggled and sputtered on his cock, the noxious brat making sure she took his worst as he fucked her face and wore her down. "Women should know how to handle being facefucked by a man. I guess you got too busy trying to pretend you were a strong woman with a job and never bothered to learn your place as a cocksleeve." His noxious words made anger boil inside of her, but each successive breath full of these powerful pheromones induced a worrisome plunge that had Sae less and less able to unleash that anger. It felt like it was getting muted, sealed away to fester away from thoughts starting to turn toward acceptance.</p><p>Cum flooded her mouth. That was bad enough, with Sae struggling and choking on the flood of spunk hitting her throat. But Koji benefited from the increased virility of MK, and with a sharp pull back of his hips, Koji let loose even more all over her face. He came with reckless expressions of pure greed, groaning hard and hot under the thrill of painting her face with jizz. Sae took it, shaky and confused as she looked up at him. "Why?' she asked.</p><p>Koji ignored her, tucked his cock away again, and said, "I'm going to go to bed." He walked back over to the couch and left Sae to drool onto the floor, cum leaking out of her mouth and her head spinning through so many bizarre feelings. She hadn't had too extreme a dose of whatever the pheromones were; different women had varying levels of sensitivity to it, and she felt herself slowly clearing up in the aftermath of what he did. When her legs worked, all Sae could do was shuffle off to bed in shame, fumbling her way to sleep, a bit too numb to really ache under the weight of what he had just done to her, or to act to get him removed.</p><p>She could have called the police. Instead she just passed out under the emotional weight of what hit her.<br/>
**************************<br/>
Sae woke up in the dead of night to the weight of something upon her. She shifted, she squirmed, and she tried to push the presence off, not realizing what she was getting into or how the pressures remained so firm. Not until she heard the words, "I can fuck a bitch like you whenever I want." That shook her into consciousness just in time to realize that Koji was on top of her, drilling hard into her despite the fact she had been asleep. "Oh, you're up. Good, you can start moaning for me. The couch sucks, so I'm going to sleep in your bed from now on." Even in the darkness, Sae could make out the clear smile on his face, the wicked expression of greed that so clearly marked his demented intentions.</p><p>"Koji, stop this," Sae said. She was ignored, as Koji simply pounded away at her, fucking her into submission and overwhelming her with something far too desperate and brutal for her to help. "Koji!"</p><p>"Yeah, moan my name more," he said, knowing she wasn't, but playing the smug brat well enough to keep her utterly furious. She was angry beyond reason, and her concerns escalated wildly as she struggled to make heads or tails of what he was doing to her, falling a little further away each time. The feeling of his big cock inside of her was a lot to handle, and as he molested her half-asleep body and once more shoved his tongue into her mouth, that same threat of those enticing pheromones washed over a body and mind now much less prepared to face any of these pressures. "Your cunt feels nice and tight. Not like those used up sluts I'd always get to fuck. I'll be able to ruin you myself."</p><p>Everything Sae had felt before hit her a lot harder this time. Repeated exposures were said to be a problem for even women with some degree of resistance to the pheromone, as each successive dose became a little harder to fight off, but an even greater threat--and sign it was all working--was how nice it felt to have a cock hammering into her, to be filled and used and fucked so hard. It was a pleasure she couldn't fight off, a growing delight pushing her limits, leaving her head to throb and spin under all these wants. Guilty moans felt unavoidable, felt inescapable, and she was stuck trying her best to make sense of them.</p><p>Instead, she got to feel an orgasm sweep hard through her body. Got to gasp and kick and twist about under the sudden crash of the best release she had ever felt in her life, struggling to stifle her moans while she broke down, twisting under the weight of a hopeless bliss she just couldn't fight. "You're just here for me to empty my balls into, so you should moan louder and enjoy yourself," Koji said, still teasing her further into embarrassment. The abusive pre-teen didn't hold back his load, filling her up and groaning, "I hope you get pregnant so you can try to explain to all those cops why you're a little boy's cock sleeve now."<br/>
***********************************<br/>
The next few days were one perilous trip after another. Koji knew he could overpower and violate Sae wherever and whenever he wanted to, and he took great delight in seeking out times to fuck her, hitting her with another enticing dose of the pheromones that slowly conditioned her body and mind to want this from him.</p><p>Sometimes, while sitting at her laptop working remotely from home while keeping an eye on the boy, Koji could tug out of her chair and bend her over the table. "Fuckdolls like you don't need careers, they need to take care of their husbands," he said, and such a comment angered Sae coming out of anyone else's mouth. With Koji, all she did was stifle her moans as she received his cock, fingers struggling to even pretend to be moving in pursuit of the things she was trying to write. His misogyny was something she just accepted, guiltily falling further into submission and accepting that she was powerless to fight him off.</p><p>"I've got some lunch for you, bitch," he said when he pushed her plate aside, jumped onto the table, and forced her face-first into his ass. He laughed his way through the harsh, disrespectful treatment of forcing her to rim him, but against all decency and sense, Sae did exactly that, her slithering obedient circles around his ass, hand on his cock to pump along it and pleasure him. She could feel herself getting more active in her submission, feel herself slipping further away as her head spun more with each hit of his pheromones. Paralyzed by shame, she didn't act in her interest, didn't save herself from this or push him away. Instead, she licked his ass hole, and as he came all over the table, she didn't consider telling anyone. Moments of clarity were getting further and further removed anyway, and the call of, "Ass-eating slut. How's that for a meal?" made her thighs press together too hard for her to see it as a warning sign.</p><p>Sae couldn't even shower without having Koji rush her. He climbed in to join her, groped her for all of a few seconds, before asking her if she liked being his fucktoy. Pressed up face-first against the shower wall, shaky whines, of, "Yes," expressed the hopeless collapse of all reason inside of her, left  Sae trembling in the hopeless pleading and desperate panic of knowing she was falling further. "Your cock is amazing." She couldn't fight it. She was giving him more, letting him use her. Her mind and her body were growing addicted to him ,and when he pumped her full of cum, all she felt was warmth.</p><p>When he crawled into bed, he took his boxers off and let his cock stand rigid and upright, looking at Sae expectingly, and that was the moment she knew it was all over. Willingly, with her mouth watering at the thought of sucking him off, Sae moved to lay her head into his lap and push down, slurping his cock into her mouth and bucking back and forth under the thrill of giving him all the pleasure he wanted. "You're finally learning your place. Worship my cock like a good slut, I want to cum in your throat before bed." She couldn't believe she was doing this, but she was, choking on him as she forced herself deeper, throating him and paying him ample praise with everything she did. It was too much, and Sae found herself falling out of control and out of grace as she let him cum down her throat, and everything burned with a bit too much joy to handle, her pussy sopping wet, her fingers wanting to sink into it.<br/>
**********************************<br/>
"What are you?"</p><p>"I'm your slut wife!" Sae shrieked, eyes rolling back as she thrashed about on the bed. Koji tugged her arms back toward him as he fucked her, drilling deep into the older woman he had absolutely drenched in semen. It was the fourth day of Sae's temporary guardianship over Koji, and she hadn't done nay work. It was an all day fuck session, a marathon of him abusing her holes and pumping cum into her every which way, showing off just how much his drug-enhanced virility could offer. She was hooked on his pheromones now, desperate and addicted. A shattered mess.</p><p>"That's right, bitch. You belong to me, and you're addicted to my cock like a real pervert." He shoved his tongue into his mouth, his dominant and sloppy kisses becoming a joy that Sae never shied away from. She met them, burning harder for the idea of letting him take her however he wanted, for letting him use her through and through.</p><p>"I'm addicted," she repeated, legs pressing against his sides. "Please knock up your slut wife. I want to be yours. I'll quit my job and take care of you. Just like a woman should. No more career, I'm a good, obedient whore for my man, and I'll stay home to take care of you." He'd worn her down, imposed what he wanted and his crass, sexist views with such intensity to her vulnerable mind that it was now all she could process. This was Sae's fate now, but she was much too weak to help herself.</p><p>The cocky joy with which Koji kept pounding Sae into the mattress only grew harsher as she said to him everything he wanted to hear. "Nasty bitch.  You want it so bad. I own you now, and I'm going to have fun with you." He didn't resist the opportunity, burying his cock balls deep into her twat and filling her up with another load. He'd been cumming in her all day--when he wasn't covering her body in it instead--but this one felt like a real winner, pinning her to the mattress with his hips as the grown woman succumbed to the most ferocious and dizzy of ecstasies, pushed to the brink of ruin as any lingering shreds of reason in her head were annihilated by pleasure.</p><p>In the morning, Sae would put in to become Koji's legal guardian and make preparations to step down in the coming weeks from her position to take care of him full time. It was a startling remark, the seeming end to a bright career for a brilliant woman, but Sae had more important things to do, like raising her husband.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Visit to the Doctor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sae should not have seen the new 'normal' of her life in quite the way she saw it. There was almost a fondness to the way that she made her preparations, sitting at her laptop and handling her cases from home. Several of her coworkers knew by now that she wouldn't be there for much longer. She had a few months of cases to finish up, and then she'd be stepping down to raise Koji full time. They saw it as so brace and so loving of her, sacrificing her promising career so that she could raise an orphaned pre-teen who needed a home. Nobody knew the truth of what either of them were doing, and nobody needed to know. she was able to deal with everything from home, everybody being so understanding, and that meant she could have plenty of time to get her mouth fucked by her twelve year-old master.</p><p>Koji was a lot more mellow now, though. He was still vile to her, still abusive and misogynistic at the drop of a hat, but he was smart enough to know that it would only make things worse if he drew attention. So at home, sure, he smacked her ass, called her a whore, and told her to drain his huge balls on the regular. But out in public, he was a sweet little adopted son, smiling and respectful, but copping feels at her ass whenever he could get away with it. "Cunt, bring me a drink!" he shouted, from the couch, in the middle of playing video games while she worked.</p><p>Sae didn't hesitate, rising to her feet. "Of course," she said. She was in a state of broken, hopeless obedience where all she could do was give him exactly what he asked for. She let even her work aside to rise up and get him the drink he wanted, bringing it to him in short order so he didn't have to pause his game or get off of the couch. "I know it's probably not the right time to talk about it again, but my sister will be coming home soon from her trip abroad, and I really want to make sure that you don't cause any problems for her. She's so bright, and she should be allowed to do what she wants."</p><p>"Yeah, I don't give a fuck about your bitch sister," he said, taking the drink from her hand. "I'll leave her alone as long as you stay in line." He was firm in his threat, and Sae knew it, nodding in agreement and understanding as he took his sip, only to end up hit by a sneezing fit, pitching forward and jerking about as it hit him. "Fuck! What the fuck, why's my head hurting so bad?" he shouted, suddenly struck by what seemed to be a lot all at once. "Bitch, you brought up your bullshit and now my head hurts. This is your fault!"</p><p>"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Sae said, feeling certain that it wasn't, but that didn't matter. She would not talk back to him. Bringing the back of her hand slowly to his head, she felt him burning up immediately. "You have a fever. A bad one. I should get you to a doctor."</p><p>"I have an annoying cunt who's bother me and keeping me from playing my game!" He began to sneeze again, another fit taking him. "You're only in my way, you should only be in front of me while I'm playing if you want to throat my cock, you--" Another fit. He kept sneezing and trembling. "Fine."<br/>***************************<br/>A back alley clinic in Yongen was the best place for Sae to take him. She knew Tae specialized in weird medicine, knew she wasn't above doing questionable things, and she didn't want to risk bringing him to a fully staffed hospital in case he started spilling things. Within seconds, Koji was in the back, sitting down and chugging a small cup full of a medicine to help still his headache and his sneezing. It was fruit flavoured, which he did not take well to, brow furrowed as he sat there and stewed in his frustration. "I hope you like the taste. This should help while we run some tests."</p><p>"Thank you for seeing us so fast," Sae said. "I was worried about him."</p><p>"I would be, too. But don't worry. Everything is going to be just fine." Tae reached for his head and gave his hair a ruffling. She treated him like he was a little boy. Mostly because she was. "How are you doing?"</p><p>Koji stared at Tae, furious and tense but knowing he didn't have a good position for any of this. He railed at being treated like a little kid, but an outburst here at the doctor would give him a way bigger headache than the one that was rapidly subsiding after he'd drank the thing. So he grumbled, keeping his eyes on her body, instead. Tae had a lot going for her. She was sexy in a rebellious kind of way, the exact opposite of the uptight professional he'd snapped the will of already. If he had the chance, Koji wanted to fuck her and have something fresh.</p><p>"Not very talkative," Tae said, shrugging it off. "He's someone you're watching for a case?"</p><p>"Yeah," Sae said. "I have full legal authority to be in charge of his care right now."</p><p>Tae nodded and scrawled something down on her clipboard. "I believe you. Don't worry, Koji, I'm going to do everything I can to help you, then you'll be back to playing video games in no time."</p><p>"Why do you dress like that?" he asked, unable to keep his temper fully contained.  "You're a doctor."</p><p>It was Tae's turn to ignore it. She pulled back and began working on the tests to run, going through everything. The whirr of medical equipment helped fill the awkward silence as she ran some tests on the spit sample she got from him. Eventually she did ask, "So Koji, what do you like to do?"</p><p>Once more ignoring her question entirely, Koji shot back with, "My dad told me that women are supposed to be nurses. Why are you a doctor?"</p><p>Sae winced at that one. She couldn't say anything and risk pissing Koji off, but his words terrified her. She sat on the edge of her chair, nervously wringing against the sides of it as she tried to balance her concerns. She could tell Koji was getting a bit angry with this, and she didn't want to risk provoking it by chiding him, but being sexist to the doctor trying to help him seemed like the worst idea, and she boiled in embarrassment as she realized just ow little power she had over him in public.</p><p>"Please open your mouth," Tae said, bringing a small flashlight into things. She knelt in front of Koji, face level with his. He opened up for it, but rather than shining the light into his mouth, she shoved her tongue forward, imposing a sloppy kiss upon him. As sloppy as she could muster, grabbing his shirt with her free hand and tugging him in tighter against the attention. That shocked the whole room, Sae and even Koji startled by it.</p><p>"Tae!" Sae shouted. "Please don't kiss him."</p><p>Tae drew back, shaking her head. "I can tell the effects of MK," she moaned. "I didn't think I'd meet one under them. Especially not a pre-teen boy. But halfway through the examination, I connected the dots just in time to know it was too late for me. So I did what I could; I accepted defeat." She looked toward Koji, eyes widening as a hopeless, shaky lust washed over her. She had needs. Needs she couldn't fight, as the mere proximity to Koji proved intoxicating, and unlike Sae, she wasn't afraid of it. She made no effort to fight all of this. she was just ready, forward, and completely unrepentant about what she craved.</p><p>"Fucking bullshit!" Koji shouted, grabbing hold of Tae's hair. "No. You don't get to pull that shit on me. You're trying to stay in control by surrendering, but that's not happening. I'm not some little boy who can be talked down to and treated like that. I'm a man, and I'm going to make you fucking regret this!" He dragged her onto the examination bed with him and began to tug at her clothes, ripping her skirt up the back and tugging her panties down. "You don't talk down to me!" A cock bigger than a boy his age had any reason to have came out as he shoved Tae prone onto the bed and then claimed her from behind.</p><p>But not in her pussy. The feeling of that meaty cock slamming into her ass made Tae shriek in utter panic, her entire body clenching up in panic as she felt him fill her, felt the raw penetration and drive her into a state if pure fucking terror. She didn't know what to do with all of it, and she was totally powerless against it. Her body jerked about in the strange, delirious panic of what continued to push her, and she wasn't able to deal with it, throbbing under the weight of what she was hopeless against. The struggle was sudden, ferocious, and she wasn't ready for it, thrown by the chaos of having her ass taken, shrieking out, "Wait!" as she tried to pull all of this and pray for some shred of reason.</p><p>"No, shut the fuck up. Your body is mine now too. You're a hot punk slut and I want to make you beg for my dick! Bitches like you should be draining my balls instead of pretending to be doctors, and I'm going to prove it!" Koji wasn't just horny as he drilled Tae's ass; he was angry. She'd offended him, and he was not going to let that stand. "Sae! Lock the door so I can wreck this bitch's ass hole." He was going to make her suffer, going to get his revenge. Nothing would get in his way.</p><p>Sae stumbled up to the door and made sure it was locked, her back ending up flush against it as she watched, wide-eyed, at the way he dominated Tae. She had a good view from this angle at the indecent expression on the doctor's face. She looked torn between shame and ecstasy, every inch of Koji's cock wrecking her with more pleasure than she could take. She was fuck drunk in seconds, intoxicated by the pheromones Koji gave off and burning with a pleasure he now took harsh advantage of. It was insanity to behold, and Sae was conflicted as she watched the Tae become the very same sight that she had been days earlier when Koji broke her. Probably the same sight she was when he dominated her every day since, too.  A heady mix of shame and arousal dominated her thoughts as she watched.</p><p>"I'm sorry! I deserve to be treated like your cocksleeve!" Tae broke down swiftly, a humiliated wreck twisting under the hazy weight of what had taken her, the pleasure driving her utterly made with sensations and passions she didn't grasp in the least. The potent effects of MK were oppressive and brutal, and they ripped through the doctor as she felt his cock stretching her ass out, pounding down into her so hard and with such brutality that she could barely keep her head on straight. It was rapidly becoming too much for her, an untenable wreck of dizziness and fever, but she loved every second of it as she churned in guilt and confusion.</p><p>"You will be sorry, cunt. I'm not going to breed your pussy. You don't deserve it. I'm just going to own your ass whenever I see you instead." Hard, open-palm smacks across her ass helped push her limits, Koji heaving through the dizzy spectacle of making her melt under his touch, knowing he could keep pushing her and keep using her however he wanted. He reached forward with his other hand and tugged her hair, pulling back against her and roughing her up harder in his vicious, intense desire to make sure that she was coming part for him, that he had her struggling, lost to growing pressure and confusion until she simply couldn't take anymore. Koji was ready to make this as vicious and as brutal as he could, and every step down was only making it worse for Tae.</p><p>Tae ended up rolled onto her back, still gasping out reckless apologies as he snarled, "I want to see your face, whore," he said as he threw himself harder on forward, tearing at her dress some more. He ripped it up along her slender body, exposing her lacy purple bra, and his hands readily reached out to it and squeezed at them. "Does having a little boy's cock destroying your ass feel good?"</p><p>"It does! I'm a filthy, humiliating pig, and I deserve everything you want to do to me. Ignore my useless pussy. I'll never get bred." MK's effects worked a number on Tae to a degree so brutal and so wicked that she didn't have a prayer of focusing herself. She was just falling deeper, stumbling her way into confusion and panic. Her body thrashed about, legs rubbing against the pre-teen as she gave up mindlessly to his domination, ready to fall into a state of burning, throbbing fever too messy and too bizarre to make any sense of.</p><p>But that only made him groan harder, made him smack her across the face. "I'm not a little boy, you dumb cunt!" he shouted, and with a ferocious grunt and a slam forward, he made sure she knew it. His cock erupted, pumping shot after shot of molten spunk right into her waiting ass hole. His ferocious and brutal domination reached its seeming peak there, and he dragged Tae down with him into her own shrieking climax. Tae was helpless now, a powerless mess of confusion and heat bringing her something bizarre, ferocious, and utterly incredible. "You will treat me like a man!"</p><p>"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" her eyes rolled back and her body thrashed under this mess. Tae had never been so overwhelmed before, never been quite this hopeless and overwhelmed. It was madness, and she was off guard, utterly thrown and delirious, but her craving for more felt like a reality she couldn't possibly pull back from. It was too much, her legs trembling in the air as the warming joy of giving in simply ruled her.</p><p>But Koji wasn't done. He had another load to fire off immediately after the first, pulling out of her ass and erupting all over her tits. He grunted and wrung out every drop of his load, looking over to Sae and seeing the mix of appalled arousal and burning shame that it her. He was lashing out at Tae here, but the opportunity to make Sae learn her place appealed to him too. Pulling back, he circled around the examination bed, yanking her hair hard to pull her head to hang off the edge of it as he smacked his dick down against her face. "Ready for some ass to mouth, whore?"</p><p>"Wait, no, don't," Tae gasped. "Please, I need a minute, there's t--glurk glack gurk gulk." Tae's begging went nowhere. Koji rammed his cock down her throat with one concise shove, and once he got inside of her, he wasn't about to stop. Her begging was replaced with the sloppy, messy deepthroat noises of a woman completely robbed of power and sense now. Sae could feel the pressure rising, feel the brutality and the wickedness of something that wanted only to ruin her, and she was stuck there, taking it all. Taking all of his anger bundled up into a reckless, brutal haze of pure desire.</p><p>Koji was happy to keep plundering away, reckless in the way he used her, drawing every noise she made and taking it as a sign he was winning. There was no questioning his authority, no 'holding out' against him. There was only surrendering to his brutality, and she got to learn the hard way that there would be no other option. As he groped her tits and tugged at her hair, Koji made sure that his every motion put Tae further into her place, better expressed the wickedness and the fever he knew he could challenge her with, and she was lost to this, hopeless and confused and doing everything she could to stabilize while failing miserably to do so.</p><p>"Now instead of hearing you treat me like a kid, I can hear you choking on my fat dick instead," Koji said, keeping his ferocious pace up, each slam down her gullet reckless in its approach, making her neck bulge and strain the collar that she wore. His balls smacked down against her face, creating a slapping noise that rang out with upsetting clarity through the examination room. His nuts battered against her face, and the brutality reached a level of madness that no self-respecting woman should have been capable of dealing with. Which made it all the more ridiculous to see her reaching down between her legs, jamming fingers into her pussy and recklessly masturbating while receiving this brutality, awash in so many intoxicating desires and feverish needs that ruled her fully. She didn't care about control. Didn't want anything to do with restraint. Tae only wanted to burn.</p><p>Sae could barely resist touching herself, too, as she marveled at the insanity of watching Koji recklessly throatfuck her. This was a disaster, so many of Sae's fears rolled up into one as Koji's temper got the better of him and his misbehavior had him ruining another woman. Not publicly, thankfully, but she didn't know what she was supposed to do with all of this, watching in feverish dismay and panic, wishing she was able to better compose herself and deal with all of this. She didn't have a fucking chance.</p><p>Koji gave a decisive slam down into Tae's throat, pushing his cock balls deep past her lips and snapping her collar entirely. "Choke on my load, slut!" he shouted, having the time of his life as he came, giving a few more thrusts. Her mouth and nose overflowed with jizz as she struggled through taking one of his huge loads in such a chaotic state, and she didn't know what to do with any of it, but she found herself completely unable to think, delirious and struggling to handle the flood of intensity and passion taking her. Tae came on her fingers, thrashing her way through demanding, feverish panic, the misery and bliss of submission wearing her down at once.</p><p>Koji pulled sharply back, and he left Tae a dizzy wreck lying there on the bed, cum dripping from her mouth and nose as her head leaned there and she looked utterly dazed. She was a wreck, barely even moving from the exhaustion and fever of how hard she gad given up. "Feel better?" he asked, cockslapping her a few times before wiping his dick off with her hair, turning finally to Sae and seeing the look of growing worry on her face. 'She's fine. I've fucked lots of whores just like this. When my dad would bring junkie bitches to suck a little boy's dick if they wanted their fix, I'd leave them looking like that."</p><p>Sae nodded. For the first time in a while, fear overwhelmed arousal for her. She was keenly aware of how insane this was. How wrong it was. But what the hell was she supposed to do about it. "Should we go? Do you feel better?"</p><p>"I feel a lot better. But we can't go yet. When she comes to, I need to tell her that she's going to make me more MK if she ever wants my cock again." Koji's eyes gleamed with wicked passion. He had his connection now. "And you should look at her. Take a good look at what that pig bitch is doing. If you disrespect me, I'll do that to your cunt sister."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>